Sith
thumb|270px|Darth Sidious og Darth Maul på holocom. Sithene var en gruppe kraftbrukere viet til den mørke siden - frykt, sinne, hat, egoisme - og en evig streben for makt. Sithene er blant de mest voldelige og destruktive, og de har til tider hersket over mesteparten av galaksen. Sithkoden Akkurat som Jediene har også Sithene en kode som inneholder hovedprinsippene som deres orden er basert på: Fred er en løgn, det er kun lidenskap Gjennom lidenskap samler jeg styrke Gjennom styrke samler jeg makt Gjennom makt samler jeg seier Gjennom seier er mine lenker brutt Kraften vil befri meg Historie Gjennom årtusener kjempet de mot jediridderne, men måtte til slutt gå under jorden, fordi de ble nedkjempet. Blant årsakene var at sithene bestandig hadde destruktive indre stridigheter. Dette førte til at Darth Bane introduserte prinsippet om at sithene alltid skulle være kun to i antallet - en mester og en elev. thumb|left|270px|Darth Sidious og Maul. I tusen år holdt sithene seg i skjul, og i hele denne perioden trodde jediene at de var utryddet. Ut fra denne tilværelsen skulle de imidlertid komme med sithfyrsten Darth Sidious, elev av Darth Plageuis, en mektig sithfyrste, som til og med skal ha kunnet manipulere midiklorier til å skape liv. I god sithånd drepte Sidious Plageuis da han sov, for selv å bli mesteren. Som elev tok han Darth Maul. Senere arrangerte Sidious en blokade av sin hjemplanet Naboo, som han representerte i senatet. Selv om Maul døde og jediene fikk has på sithenes fortsatte eksistens, ble den en suksess, da den førte til at Sidious fikk kanslervervet. Politisk spill Etter dette tok han den tidligere jedien grev Dooku som sin elev, gav ham sithnavnet Darth Tyranus, og lot ham stifte en separatistbevegelse. Som planlagt kom det til krig mellom denne og Republikken, noe som gjorde at flere jedier ble drept, samt at stadig mer makt ble overført til Sidious, makt som etter hvert ble mer og mer diktatorisk av art. Jediforfølgelse Da jediene til syvende og sist oppdaget at han var en sithfyrste, brukte han deres arrestasjonsforsøk som et påskudd for å sette i gang ordre 66, en stor utryddelsesaksjon av jediene. Krigen endte raskt etter dette, da den ikke lenger tjente Sidious noe formål, og for senatet erklærte han seg som keiser. Igjen hadde sithene total kontroll over galaksen. Sidious fikk seg dessuten en ny elev, Darth Vader. Store deler av Vaders enorme potensial gikk imidlertid tapt i en lyssabelkamp mot hans gamle mester. thumb|270px|Darth Sidious og [[Darth Vader.]] Sithimperiet faller Etter at Sidious og Vaders imperium hadde regjert i 19 år, kom den første trussel på lenge i Vaders sønn, Luke Skywalker, som hadde mottatt jeditrening. Sidious og Vader bestemte seg imidlertid for sammen å vende ham til den mørke siden, da han ville være en mektig alliert. Den som vendte ble imidlertid ikke Luke, men Vader, som for å beskytte sin sønn fra døden, måtte drepe sin mester. Dette førte med seg dødbringende skader for Vader, men atter var sithene nedkjempet innenfra. Dog på noe uvanlig vis, gjennom kjærlighet og ikke maktbegjær, men like fullt førte det til den endelige tilintetgjørelsen av dem. Kategori:Sith